


Little School Of Horrors-theatrical release

by roquereptil



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Veronica Sawyer, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Just Roll With It, Period-Typical Homophobia, chandler has panic attacks, im taking mayor liberties in this crossover, there will be some deaths but not really (wink wink), this is the THEATRICAL RELEASE afterall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roquereptil/pseuds/roquereptil
Summary: the story of heathers, but if audrey 2 landed in sherwood ohio...things get weird.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke/Heather McNamara, Martha Dunnstock/Betty Finn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Little School Of Horrors-theatrical release

**Author's Note:**

> duke was busy and couldnt pic mac up :(  
> she did got a new style tho :)

_Dear diary_

_It has been 2 weeks since i joined the heathers, the demon squad, the makeup gestapo,the mythic bitch's...bitches...ugh._

_Anyway, you know them already_

_Chandler_

_the mythic bitch, the demon queen of westerburg high, corn nut enthusiast, leads the school with an iron fist and a bi-forked tongue.she does not understand what personal space is and_ ~~_she smells like cherries and is really nice_ ~~ _even though she accepted me in her group and got me nice clothes, i always have the feeling she could drag me straight to hell the moment i make a mistake_

_Macnamara_

_The only heather with a soul!_

_Or so it seems,so far she hasn't done or suggested any evil schemes unlike her namesakes,in fact they barely even let her talk. I almost feel bad for her,then i remember how rich she is and the feeling is gone. She can say the oddest things sometimes. The day we meet she told me how "if i used a meat cutter on your head, i would get two perfect halves" she said it with the sweetest tone possible.which is why i didn't realized how weird that was until later._

_and finally...duke…_

_what can i say, dear diary, about heather duke, that i haven't said already, a backstabbing bitch that left martha behind the moment she got the chance at being popular, and I KNOW my current situation is similar! however, i am not gonna call martha dumptruck, to her face, or her back or ever._

_But i digress. the modern heather duke is bitter and lacks the personality and spark she used to have before, now she the main lacky of chandler and despite that she treats her like-_

“Sawyer!”

with a frustrated sigh, veronica looks up from her diary, she sees heather chandler and mcnamara, both looking at her, the later with a small smile on her lips while the former an annoyed look on her face”we are here,put down your diary before someone sees you, nerd” chandler tells her as they climb down her porsche.  
  
“i hope heather is alright...” mcnamara said as she walked by chandler’s side, veronica right behind, that's right, usually duke gave mac a lift to school, under chandler's command, she guessed, however that morning as heather arrived to pick her up, she was accompanied by macnamara, apparently duke did not arrived to pick her up and didn't answer her phone, so the yellow girl called chandler to pick her up instead

“her parents probably forced her to eat breakfast” chandler replied as the three girls walked to the doors of westerburg high.

“...you think they know about...you know?” mac asked worried, chandler simply shrugged, veronica on the other hand felt the girls anguish “wouldn't that be a good thing? they would get her help, right?”

mac looked vexed at the mention of this,chandler huffed “duke's parents are shit,sawyer,as long she docent embarrass them they don't care, they probably thought she would pass out today so they decided to stuff her up for once” she said calmly. mac looked back at chandler, she looked like she wanted to say something, instead she shook her head and stayed silent.

the doors of westerburg open to the demon queen and her posse, veronica took duke’s place in the formation, the denizens of the school began their morning ritual of staring in awe and fear at their rulers.as they made their way to their lockers, veronica spotted martha among the crowd, she quickly waved at her, martha noticed and with a wide smile waved back, fortunately for her only mac noticed, she only smiled at her. she definitely has a soul, she thought.

after getting their books and notes the heathers broke formation, each going to their own classes. veronica walked towards her english class, on her way she saw martha once more, this time she approached her  
  
“martha!”  
  
“roonie!”she embraced her old friend which veronica gladly reciprocated  
  
“i'm so sorry for not going to movie night”  
  
“its ok, i know you are busy with the heathers”  
  
“that's not an excuse though, i promise this friday i'll definitely be there!”  
  
martha looked at her for a moment,with warm smile, she was about to say something, but she noticed something behind veronica, her happy expression dropped, replaced by a mix of fear and confusion 

the normal chaos and loud banter the halls had at this hour suddenly dropped as well, whatever martha saw was also affecting the other students,when veronica turned around she could see why.  
  
approaching them was heather duke, she was wearing her usual green attire, a strange,ugly looking flower adorning her head. but what turned the chaotic halls of the highschool silent,scared martha and made veronica feel uneasy, was the big smile duke had on her mouth, it wasn't sinister,sarcastic or caused by the suffering of others, the only types of smiles veronica has seen duke make, it was a genuine smile,a fond smile, one veronica would expect seeing on martha as she watches the princess bride.

The smiling heather notices them and flashes her toothy grin at them as she walks up to them

"Uh, i think i should get going,see ya" martha says as she attempts to flee, veronica docent blame her, if she didn't had english with heather she would run too. by the time duke had reached veronica martha had crossed the corner and was lost on the multitude.  
  
“good morning veronica!” said heather duke

veronica jumped in surprise,one thing was looking at a smiling heather duke,other was get greeted in a friendly tone by her.veronica turned around to see the smaller girl infront of her, her smile was even more uncanny up close,thankfully she had hidden her teeth once more, if she hadn't, veronica thinks she might had had a heart attack.the things was, heather wasn't making any kind of creepy expression, she was just smiling, and she wasnt giving any malicious vibes, she looked quite energetic. it was the fact that none of these things describe heather duke that made the entire situation,odd. and that flower adorning her head? it hasn't bloomed yet and up close looked really ugly, and yet veronica couldn't stop feeling, attracted, to it. like it was calling to her.

“earth to veronica!, hello?” heather passes her hand across veronica’s face taking her out of her thoughts. “ah, um, sorry i was lost in thought”  
  
“i could tell” she chuckled...who the fuck is this? veronica thought.  
  
“anyway, you were talking with martha right?”

a shiver runs down veronica’s spine as heather mentions their (formerly) mutual friend, she feels her defenses building up, ready to defend her, and at the same time confusion at the fact that she referred to her by her first name, not the cruel “nickname” she had coined to her in middle school, she had forgotten the last time she had heard heather refer to her has such.  
  
she sighed "yes,please dont tell heather” she attempted to sound neutral, but she felt fear, for both her friend, and in a more selfish space inside her, fear for her new social life.  
  
“don't worry, i won't tell,if you help me out"

And there is the normal duke,blackmail, classic duke move.

"Could you tell martha i want to talk with her? " 

wait what?

"Don't worry, i just want to talk,you can be there too if it makes her feel secure,i know i'm probably the last person in school she wants to talk to”there was a sad tone in that last sentence, from anyone else she would had felt empathetic, but this was duke for fucksake! and precisely because of this fact veronica knew better than flat out deny her request.  
  
“I...i'll think about it” veronica gave in,duke smiled softly at her before thanking her, then they walked inside the classroom. 

* * *

the oddities regarding heather duke did not end at first period, veronica would learn from the other heathers that her strange behavior was not limited to her. macnamara welcomed her new attitude, obviously.

"She said my outfit was cute! And later when i was having problems understanding a question, she helped me out Veronica!" mac was excited, almost skipping a step as she and veronica walked from P.E to the heather’s bathrooms.  
  


veronica on her part was still thinking on her own interaction with duke that morning, how she managed to scare the hallway into silence, just with smiling, that kind of power she has only seen on chandler, it makes her feel unease, specially because she wants to talk to martha. what could she possibly want?  
  
“-ronica? hey, we are here...” veronica turns to see mcnamara standing in front of the door to the restrooms, she had kept walking.whoops…she shamefully walks back to mac’s side.

“sorry, just lost in thought”  
  


mac’s gleeful expression morphs into worry “whats on you mi-”  
  
“THAT BITCH!”she was interrupted as they enter the bathrooms, chandler is already there and boy she was pissed.  
  
“good to see you too heather” veronica said sarcastically, mac slightly elbows her.  
  
chandler turns and stares daggers at the two girls, they avoid her hateful eyes “you are late” heather says as she returns to applying her lipstick  
  
“what’s wrong heather?” mac asked her as she made her way the girl in red.  
  
“courtney had the gall to wear red lipstick today, i put that bitch in her place though” she said it as if she was proud of whatever she did,veronica took notice that the lipstick she was putting on was purple, not red.  
  
“you are wearing purple…”  
  
“well,no shit sherlock,what? you think i'll wear the same thing country club courtney was?,think for once sawyer.”she said as she rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the mirror.

"...Any way,what's on your mind veronica”asked mac finally.

“it's just that..well i might be wrong, i have only been with you guys for a few weeks, but duke docent...behave,like this, normally right?”veronica asked cautiously.

“what do you m-”  
  


“i she acting all silent psycho with you too?” chandler interrupted.

mac and veronica looked at chandler as she turned to face them both.  
  
“not exactly, what happened?” veronica asked  
  
chandler sighed as she put her lipstick back on her bag.  
  
“we were at bio, she walked up to our table like she owned the place,which, props to her, managed to scare some nerds away” she smiled at this, but her mood quickly changed.

“i asked her why the hell didn’t she pick you up” she gestured at mac. “and she didn't answer, i had to push her arm to take her attention.”  
  


heather took a moment to collect her thoughts,not sure how to say what happened next.  
  
“when she turned she was smiling wich was weird in on itself, you know duke and her resting bitch face”she smirked but her eyes betrayed a concerned look.

“i was right by the way, she told me her parents kept her busy in the morning”

mac gasped and covered her mouth with her hands  
  
“oh no, is she ok?” worry clear in her tone.  
  
chandler shook her head “don't worry mac, she told me nothing happened”  
  
mac let out a sigh of relief.  
  
“but this is what's weird about it, she said that they had a talk and she won't have to worry about them anymore“she said with an incredulous tone

.

“what?” said mac with the same tone.

  
“i know right?” chandler replied “i asked her what she did with the bodies, and she just laughed, she told me she would explain later,the class began in that moment and she decided to pay attention to it instead to talk to me” she huffed in indignation.

that was, certainly weird, her interaction with duke was normal compared to that, and the fact that even chandler seemed unnerved by this behaviour just confirmed that this wasn't only in her head, duke was acting weird and for some reason she wanted to talk to martha.  
  
“-ronica? HEY” 

veronica looked up to see chandler’s finger snaping right in front of her face, she jumped back in surprise, her reaction cause mac to chuckle

“get out of the clouds for a minute and tells us what duke did to weird you out” chandler retorted

veronica blinked for a moment and finally responded.

“well, i was talking with martha when-”  
  
“and may i know, sawyer, why were you talking with dumptruck?” interrupted chandler her tone changed to something dangerous.

  
“...um, because she is my friend? and don't call her that? please?”  
chandler arched a brow, was fuming,veronica could tell, yet she told her to continue, so she continued her narration of what had happened that morning,after she finished, chandler cackled  
  
“you are such a pillowcase sawyer!!! duke most be planning a prank for dumptruk, thats all.  
she shrugged it off  
  
“i mean, that is in character for her, but that doesn't explain why she was being nice to mac” she retorted.  
  
chandler turned to mac, which was frowning at veronica “and whys is that weird? i'm always nice to her, we are friends! friends are nice with each other!!!”

there is a long pause, where no one says anything, mac gets all red on the face as the awkward silence continues.

  
macnamara cheeks get tinted with an increasing crimson tone  
“well she is nice when we hang out at my place…”she said with the tiniest voice veronica has ever heard,she finds this adorable.  
  
“it is unusual for her to “be nice”, specially to mac, in school…” chandler thinks for a moment before coming to a…theory, for duke’s behaviour.

“maybe she got herself drunk after her parents yelled at her.” she shrugged.

  
veronica could she mac frown behind chandler, and she felt the need to question her.

  
“at this hour? and where would she-” veronica attempted to question heather but she approached her, leaving little room for her to breath.  
  
“forget duke, docent matter honestly, what im concerned is that you seem to forget your new position, veronica, dear” veronica begs that the looming shadow of heather chandler is casting over her covers the slight blush that is forming on her face as her senses are overwhelmed by the red heather..  
  
“we are not a charity, i'm not mother theresa, refrain from interaction with the bottom feeders from now on, or we might have a problem.” heather grabs veronica’s chin and makes her look into her eyes. “and you do not, want to have a problem with me” she smirked a devilish smile before letting her go and leaving the bathrooms.  
  
veronica just stood there for a moment, unsure of what make of this mixture of feelings,anger,fear,shame and a feeling she refused to name.as if to mock her, mac just smiles at her and gives her a thumbs up as she walks off as well.  
  
‘...was she? flirting? is this her way to flirt? or im just reading to much into a simple threat? whatever it is...ugh i won't back down on my promise to martha!, yeah! at lunch im gonna tell heather i'm going to movie night and if she doesn't like it she can shov-’  
  
“SAWYER STOP DAYDREAMING AND MOVE YOUR ASS” veronica jumps at heather’s scream, she hurries out of the bathroom,accidentally clashes with ayoung man wearing a long black coat.  
  
“shit! sorry about that, i gotta go, sorry!” she says as she attempts to catch up with the heathers, the guy just smiles at her as she sees her go. 

* * *

  
the strangest things happened when they were all together, at lunch time, in the cafeteria, heather duke, the heather in green, the bad one. was **eating** the cafeteria lunch, **devouring** it with pleasure. any gossip mac was talking about stopped, chandler’s focus on the table pool dropped because this went against anything she knew of her friend in green.

“...the fuck duke?” was the only thing she could muster to say.  
  
this took her out of her feeding frenzy and looked up at her group of friends, the three looking at her as if she was doing hard drugs out of nowhere.”what?” she said with her mouth full,Chandler huffed in disgust, while an awkward smile formed on Mac's face,veronica had a stupid look on her face. she chuckled before passing what she had in her mouth and cleaned herself with a napkin.  
  
“sorry about that, didnt realise just...how hungry i've been”  
  
chandler humed before returning to her questions,disinterest returning to her face, in contrast veronica and mac could only stare at her ,dumbfounded by her words,veronica wasn't sure what to say and by the look on mac’s face neither did she .a prolonged silence took over the table, the rest of the cafeteria was as loud as usual but on the heathers table you could drop a pin and hear it.duke smiled a thottie smile that made veronica’s blood run cold,she turns to look at mac,who for some reason is getting red all of the sudden.

“umm. heather, are you alright?” she says as she averts her gaze from duke.  
expecting to be interrupted, she finished her question there, but a moment passed and she turned to look at duke once more, she was waiting for her to elaborate.  
  
“uhh, i mean,eh, heather told me what you told her, about your parents i mean,it worried me, i mean , we were worried and now you are all happy and eating and…” she takes a deep breath “are you all right?, i mean, of course you are, i mean what happen?” she managed to finish.  
  
duke chuckles as mac rambles trying to get all her thoughts out at the same time, veronica would join if she wasn't just as curious about her answer, even chandler smirks behind her clipboard.  
  
“remember last friday party? the one i had to leave early?” she asks  
  
mac nods while veronica looks confused “what party?”  
  
without looking from her papers chandler responds “we didn't told you, you are not ready for that kind of parties, yet” veronica frowns at chandler but docent protest.  
  
“so, before i left i meet this girl, her name is audrey,she just moved in. we became friends really fast and we talked a lot-”  
as she talks veronica notices in her face some sort of struggle, like something is bothering her,she would bring that up, but then duke coughs into her napkin,she must had her mouth dry.  
  
“anyway,i told her about, my problem, and she helped me overcome it!” she punctuated her statement by giving a big bite to her sandwich. veronica looked at mac on her right, expecting her to be very happy, instead she found her really confused, similar to the face she makes whenever she does her math homework.  
  
“...as in, she is helping you with it? or did she give you a mantra or something?” she ask as duke shallows her bite.  
  
“no no, she helped me get rid of it for good, by the way, thank you so much, i know i worried you sick these past few months and i'm sorry for that.”  
  
it felt genuine, her apology, but mac frown didn't disappear.  
  
“that docent make-”  
  
“see? what did i tell you? heather was just going through an outdated trend and she finally moved past it, there wasn't anything to worry about” chandler says as she puts her papers down.”  
  
macnamara seems lost of words, veronica notices she is clenching her fists,instead of arguing, she seems to be deep in thought.silence falls back on the table, even worse than before, now that both duke and chandler are sort of aware of it.  
  
“well, congratulations, heather” veronica says “is you friend going to westerburg?”

“naw, she is homeschooled” duke explained  
  
chandler arched a brow at the information “wierd of you to speak with hermits heather”she said with a mocking tone, a clear yab to provoke duke. 

but duke did not react, as if no one spoke, heather smile dropped at the lack of reaction, but returned as she asked “and did she help you bury your parent’s bodies to?“

ah, that did got a reaction, duke’s smile finally dropped, she turned to face heather, she on her part arched a brow at her, as if daring her to protest, expecting her to say ‘sorry heather’.

instead duke’s smile slowly returned “ha ha, funny” and turned back to her lunch without another word.

the other three girls turned to each other, confusion and worry on their faces.  
  


“alright, i do see it now, you are acting weird.” chandler states as she looks down at her shorter friend, she simply shrugs as and continues eating her lunch.  
  
“whatever, veronica,we are playing croquet at your house on friday”  
  
on instinct veronica almost agreed immediately, but she remembers just in time her promise to martha.

“suuure,but we will have to cut the game short, i kinda already had plans for friday night.”  
veronica dared to say, to the heathers surprise.  
  
“really now?” chandler cooed, veronica could feel a treat in her tone “and what might be,oh so important, that you must kick us out of your house, sawyer?”  
  
only the fear of enraging heather more makes veronica tell her right away.  
  
“...its movie night at martha’s-”  
  
“what did i just told you? no charity case? remember?” heather groaned.

  
“i have hang out with you guys for two weeks already and i owe it to her” veronica protested  
  
just as she was bracing herself for whatever obscenity chandler was about to say. duke once more left the table silent.

“i think she should go.”.

everyone on the table turned to look at heather duke, she was mindlessly poking her salad, the last part of her lunch, she barely touched it, a look very similar to what is normal for her to have,disgust, that is.  
  
veronica was lost for words, duke is defending her? from heather chandler?

the demon queen herself stares down at her supposedly second in command. her brow frown, daring her to talk again so she can shut her up, but duke docent, she is holding the stare but her face shows total disinterest.veronica turns to mcnamara who is awfully silent, this was clearly something she wasn't used to either.  
“whatever you are planning for dumptruck better be good…” heather tells her as she sits back down. the tension in the air was about to dissipate and both veronica and mac let out a sigh of relief.

“don't call her that…”  


“what?!” veronica and chandler said in unison, they looked at each other in surprise for a moment,heather turned to duke again anger clear in her eyes, no longer anoyed or disinterested, angry, veronica really wanted to leave in that moment.

  
chandler slammed her fists against the table, the cafeteria went silent immediately,everyone turned to look at the commotion.  
  
“fucking hilarious heather, now cut the bull before you piss me off for real” heather warned out loud, chuckles and whisper followed soon after, but onces again heather duke refused to say sorry.  
she stared at heather, same disinterested expression, finally responding.  
  
“”...or what? you dint sca-”  
  
“SHUT UP HEATH-”

**BANG**

**BANG**  
  


neither of them finished the arguing, two loud noises silenced the entire room,veronica turns to the source of the noise but chaos soon took over the other students, everyone was running and screaming, trying to leave the dinner as fast as they could, she barely could see a dark figure standing over two people on the ground, she could not tell who. her first instic was to look for martha, but the students estampiding blocked her view of her usual table

when she turned back duke was gone, only chandler and mac were still by their table.

mac was trying to console chandler, worry and fear on her eyes, but chandler’s expression was much worse.A gone, expresion on her face,tears started to run down her glassy eyes, ruining her mascara, she was trembling, veronica had never seen her so scared before, or ever. but she had seen those eyes before, the trembling, the aparent paralisis.  
  


“what happened? what's wrong?” veronica asks , concerned and alarmed by the sudden chaos around them.  
  
“heather, heather please we need to move” mac said softly to a unresponsive chandler.  
veronica on instinct took her blazer off and used it to cover chandler and joined mac in attempting to calm their friend , she calmly asked heather to breat the way she was doing it, heather slowly began to copy her,soon after she began to move,veronica guides them to their bathroom. 

* * *

5 minutes…

10 minutes…

a group of students pass by 15, she listens in on their conversation.

“what happened?, did you saw?” one said

“a new kid pulled a gun at kurt and ram” other responded, a shared gasp followed after.

  
“oh my god did he kill them?” one shouts  
  
“no no, they are ok, apparently he used blanks on them.” another said.  
  
some of them stared at veronica as they passed by, she tried very hard to make a good impression of chandler in that moment, it works it seems, and the group moves on.

soon after they leave mcnamara peeks through the door out the bathrooms.  
  
“hey…”veronica greets her  
“hey…”

“is she alright?”

“she is feeling better, thanks for keeping guard” mac smiled at veronica, she smiles back as she scratches her neck “yeah,no problem…” she hesitates before continuing “i didn't knew heather had panic attacks”.

mac sighs “y-yeah, she can get overlemed sometimes,ever since we were little”

  
veronica is suprised by this, so far heather chandler, in veronica opinion, was a demon incarnated, capable of bringin an entire school to their knees with just a glare, stone cold, untouchable, to see her genuily vulnerable and exposed like that brough feelings she was at odds with.

“how did you knew it was a panic attack?” she heard heather mac ask, she looks up from her thoughts back at mac, dobout if she shpuld share this at all.  
  
“ive... i also have them, from time to time” she lied.  
  
“i see…” both veronica and mac turn to look at heather, coming out from the bathrooms, her makeup fixed, her expresion no longer vulnerable, yet a tint of exhaustion was on her eyes.

veronica sudendly felt the need to correct herself, but was interrupted as heather handed back her blasser, suprisingly gently.  
  
“darkness docent ground me sawyer” she said in the softess tone veronica as ever heard her use, “hand holding and light conversation helps me though” mac smiles with a slight nod.

the atmosphere among them feels diferent, no longer antagonistic, or curtly profesional, as she has felt since she joined the heathers. it felt camaraderistic, like she was welcomed trully into the group.  
  
“this day sucked ass, veronica, write us some abstence papers, we are ditching this dump” heather said as she walked away from the group towards the exit.

“what about heather?” macnamara asks as she walks besides heather, veronca looks up from her notebook.

  
heather chandler stops, a silent pause and tense atmospher fills the hallway, she turns to her left to look at mac “what about her” her tone was dangerous and spitefull, macnamara cowers and sligly steps back,satisfied with the reaction heather continues walking.

**Author's Note:**

> it took me MONTHS to finish this chapter (its long i can say this) and i feel it could be better but i love how i handled the end. 
> 
> please give me feedback and kudos. 
> 
> love ya!!!


End file.
